


Escalation

by FoxWitch



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal, Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, Insults, M/M, Rape, Sanji whump, Threats, Vinsmokecest, Violent Sex, complete trash, injuries, noncon, nothing dubious about it, now no one will marry me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWitch/pseuds/FoxWitch
Summary: The brothers spent their childhood bonding over tormenting Sanji at every opportunity. He shouldn't be surprised they would only escalate now that they're older.





	Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm the one who had to write this. I'm very disappointed in all of you.
> 
> That being said, please mind the tags or you're going to have a bad time. We don't really get a lot of individual content with the Vinsmoke brothers in canon, but I tried my best to pinpoint their slightly different shades of arrogant sociopath. Enjoy!

They're starting to lose interest, Sanji thinks. He had already stopped fighting – a long time ago, actually. But traditionally they would go on a bit longer. They'd grow tired and start to take turns, kicking his limp body into the air, spiking him into walls, tossing him across the room. He leaves red imprints wherever he lands and the tile flooring crunches under the force of his body (he hopes it's the floors). He understands what's at stake and he has the strength to _not fight_. It would just be a little bit longer, like cats making sport of a corpse. They'd go until they wring out every last cry past mouthfuls of blood.

 

Niji and Yonji pace nearby while Sanji is motionless where he fell. They're still excited from the violence, but Sanji isn't getting back up to meet it. It's only thanks to his training he's even still conscious. He can't turn his head to see, but somewhere behind him Ichiji has perched himself on some machinery to observe.

 

They want to kill him. Sanji has met enough predators at sea to know that. They won't, not while they're still loyal to Judge. Sanji makes himself believe that. Every inch of his body is screaming to defend himself, kick their asses and prove he's _not their prey anymore_.

 

He's stronger than that, though. Strong enough to _not_ _fight_.

 

 "It reminds you of old times, huh?" Yonji comments while he makes lazy circles around the crumpled form of his brother.

 

 Niji darts closer to deliver a sharp kick to the ribs as he agrees, "It's a real family reunion now!"

 

 Sanji grunts on impact, but doesn't look at them. He stays still and quiet. Just let them finish.

 

Niji places a boot over his cheek and grinds down. The stiff sole compresses over Sanji's cracked jaw, but he hides his pain in an exhale. Yonji is still pacing, still restless. Why aren't they fucking done yet?

 

 "Father won't be pleased," Ichiji remarks after a while. "Look at him. He's a mess. The only thing he needs to do is look nice for the wedding and now he can't even do that right."

 

Niji snickers as he rests more weight over Sanji's face. "Don't worry about it!" He crows, "He'll be wearing the dress and veil, right? That should hide his ugly mug." Yonji laughs at that like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard.

 

They both perk to attention when Ichiji drops from his perch and approaches once more. "Good point," he says. "Until then, you need to cover up properly. Understand? Sanji?"

 

Just let them finish.

 

"I don't think he's listening," Niji grinds down harder.

 

"Then we'll show him instead. Grab him."

 

Just like that, Niji and Yonji are at his shoulders with vice grips on his arms, hauling him out of the facility. There are people around, leaping out of the way as the brothers tear down the hallways. Sanji's legs drag the entire way, sure as hell not supporting any of his weight. Ichiji kicks open a door, causing the maids inside to shriek in alarm. They toss Sanji to the floor while a woman trips to avoid him. She stares frightened – they all are – but thank god the brothers are fully focused on him. When they all enter the room, the women slink along the walls and slide out the door behind them.

 

They're in one of the servant's quarters, he thinks. There are some small beds and modest personal effects strewn about. Ichiji slams the door shut while Niji makes his way to one of the closets, kicking over a cabinet for good measure. Yonji has the blond pinned under a knee, not that he's going anywhere under his own power. After shuffling for a while, Niji pulls out a bundle of dresses, and Sanji begins to think he's badly miscalculated just how long this is going to last.

 

"What do you think? Blue? To match his eyes?" Niji holds one of the dresses out for inspection.

 

"No, yellow! It has to be yellow!" Yonji howls.

 

Niji must agree, because he selects a plain yellow dress from the pile and discards the rest on the floor before approaching.

 

Sanji finally jerks under Yonji's weight, barely budging the larger man. "Don't you assholes have anything better to do?" He snarls, hating himself for responding like they want, "Did you run out of small countries to raze?"

 

Niji replies mildly, "There's plenty, not that you know anything about that." He reaches down and fists Sanji's collar before just ripping the shirt like paper. Between the two of them, they keep Sanji's flailing under control enough to strip him down to his boxers before shoving the dress over his head. It's a struggle to get it on properly because Sanji is _not_ helping. Eventually, they succeed despite a fair amount of threads snapping in the tussle.

 

"Ah. Cute!" Yonji lilts, sitting him up to look. "Sanji, you look just like a girl!"

 

Niji grimaces as he stands to inspect their work. "His hair's too short," he complains. "And his face is all fucked up. How the hell is that cute, Yonji?"

 

Fuck this is humiliating.

 

"No, this is unacceptable, we're not done here," Niji kneels and pinches Sanji's chin. He swipes his thumb through a streak of blood and smears it over the blond's lip. "How about a shave and some lipstick?"

 

Sanji spits in his face.

 

Raw fury washes over Niji as he immediately punches him. Sanji's head snaps to one side, then the other when Niji does it again. Then the blue brother lifts one of the blond's wrists and squeezes the metal cuff found there.

 

The cuff chirps threateningly at the treatment, but Niji doesn't let go and terror spikes through Sanji, "No- Niji, stop, _Niji_ -!"

 

Ichiji appears suddenly and takes Niji's wrist. "Enough," he states. "Not over that." Niji bares his teeth viciously, but eventually releases the cuff.

 

Sanji is shaking with adrenaline when Ichiji leans forward to look into his face and snatches a fistful of his hair. Ichiji's voice goes deadly when he speaks, "I'm going to teach you a lesson in power, Sanji. You're going to stay still and _take_ it. If you resist me, I swear I'll take both your hands and your feet. I'll break every bone in your body, _fuck_ the Charlottes. Then I'll drag what's left of you back to East Blue so you can watch me personally murder that old man and everyone else on his ship."

 

He believes it. Sanji's entire body goes cold and he knows that his brother will follow through with his words. It's like Reiju said; there's nothing human left in this person. It's a killing machine. A weapon. Monster.

 

Satisfied that he has Sanji's attention, Ichiji releases his grip. "Hold him," he says. Yonji straightens Sanji out from behind while the red brother's hand goes for his own belt.

 

Everything becomes very still. The brothers all stare transfixed while Ichiji slowly removes his dick. Yonji takes a startled breath, but no one moves. Ichiji gazes down on Sanji while he idly works himself half-hard. "Open your mouth," he says.

 

Sanji almost can't comprehend the order. Foolishly, he turns to look at Niji who's watching dumbly with lips slack. It's as if Sanji expects someone to say something. Do something to stop it. When Niji notices him looking, a cruel smile spreads across his face.

 

"Sanji," Ichiji draws him back with a dark look. The threat is still fresh in the air. There's no need to repeat himself.

 

Slowly, as if in a trance, Sanji opens his mouth. Ichiji again takes Sanji's hair in hand and closes the distance. He slides the head of his dick shallowly over Sanji's tongue to make him taste it. And he can, he can fucking taste it. He can smell him. His own brother's cock is in his mouth and Sanji feels ill. Finally, Ichiji pushes in further and bumps the back of Sanji's throat. He chokes, lips tightening over the length as if to keep it out. He doesn't know if Ichiji expects him to suck, but Sanji chooses to do it himself while his eyes screw shut. He needs this to be over as soon as possible.

 

The room is eerily quiet, which makes Sanji's wet little chokes seem so much louder. Ichiji fucks his mouth lazily at first, before soon increasing pace and forcing deeper into his throat. Sanji fights for breath over each thrust. He's struggling with it, to the point that he's getting dizzy. He's scared he's going to die like this, what if Ichiji really chokes him to death? Behind him, uneven breaths brush against his ear. When Yonji shifts his grip, there's a hardening length pressing against Sanji's backside.

 

Sick. This is sick.

 

It goes on for far too long, until Sanji's jaw is aching and lines of drool have trailed down past his chin near his neck. Ichiji jerks forward with a hiss, the cock in Sanji's mouth twitches, and suddenly his mouth is filled with cum. Ichiji withdraws, leaving a string of it still connecting them until Sanji spits it out. In his weakened state, most of it ends up down his front.

 

Like a switch being flipped, Niji barrels into his side and rips him out of Yonji's grip to drag him across the room. Then, Sanji finds himself bent over one of the beds with his brother mounted behind him. Primal panic lances through his chest and he kicks out as hard as he can – all threats forgotten – because, fuck, he can't let this happen. He can't, he can't do this. The kick sends Niji sliding backwards with a grunt. Yonji leaps over the bed and seizes Sanji's arms before he can right himself. Sanji roars and twists frantically, trying to fling his legs at the green brother's face. Yonji barely dodges, grip so strong Sanji can feel his bones creak. Avoiding another blow, Yonji releases one of his arms to punch the blond hard on the head, just as Niji is on him again with a strike to the kidney.

 

Sanji gags and momentarily stills, long enough for Niji to pin his legs against the bed. With Niji's hips flush against him, Sanji can feel how hard he is. Sanji's exhausted body squirms under the combined weight of his brothers. "Off! Get _off_ me, you pieces of shit!" He shouts. Niji pushes the hem of the dress up to bunch at Sanji's back. Sanji's heart is hammering and he's panting, "Stop. Niji, stop, this isn't _right_. Yonji-"

 

"Shut up. Quit whining," Niji says, smacking him. "Take your punishment. This is what happens when you're weak." He yanks down Sanji's boxers, fully exposing him.

 

The bed dips when Ichiji settles near the headboard, tossing a knee up to rest his chin. He watches with eyes trained on Sanji's face. So Ichiji can…can watch Niji rape him. Under his brother's scrutiny, something very small breaks inside him. Sanji shrinks in a way he hasn't since he was a child. "Stop. I get it," He says quietly to Ichiji. "I understand. I get it, so please…stop here."

 

"You're begging already?" Niji sneers. "I haven't even started yet." With that, he shoves a finger inside Sanji.

 

The digit is slick with something – saliva, Sanji thinks. Fuck, he's never been with a man before, but he knows that's not going to be enough. They don't care if they hurt him, actively wanting to if anything. He grinds his teeth when Niji adds a second finger almost immediately. "Damn, you're tight. I can feel you squeezing down on me," Niji comments, breath quickening. "You gonna be good for me? Do that for my cock?"

 

He's trying, Sanji's trying so hard to relax. He knows it's going to be so much worse if he doesn't. The ring of muscles keeps clenching regardless each time a joint passes through it. Niji presses his insides violently, abusing his prostate to give him even more reason to tense up, all the while forcing him open.

 

Yonji shifts further onto the bed, transferring Sanji's arms to be pinned painfully under his knees. Sanji's trembling limbs move to the new position with little resistance. There's so much fight left in him, but not an ounce of strength. He understands why when Yonji opens the front of his pants and smirks down at him expectantly. Sanji cringes away at first, but he can feel Ichiji's gaze boring into him. He doesn't participate, but doesn't resist either when Yonji shoves the member into his mouth.

 

Unlike Ichiji, Yonji doesn't bother to start slow, and since Sanji isn't sucking, he takes to just fucking into the blond's throat as much as possible. The only reason Sanji doesn't vomit is he specifically trained out his gag reflex. He's eaten some pretty questionable shit in his life, but he refuses to let any food go to waste if he can avoid it. How lucky.

 

After a short time, Yonji withdraws. Sanji is confused, until Niji grips his hips and something hot presses against his entrance. His stomach lurches. In his desperation for air, he lost track of what Niji was doing. It's happening. He's not ready. He makes one final jerk to get away from the steel grip keeping his hips steady. Then, the head of Niji's cock pops inside of him.

 

Sanji tries not to make a sound, but a sharp grunt leaves him regardless. Niji exhales and slides further in, until he's fully seated inside. It hurts even worse than Sanji anticipated, slicked only with spit and precum, not nearly prepared enough. "Fuck…" Niji groans. The blue brother's hips shift experimentally. Sanji can feel every slight movement, his ass burning and twitching to reject the intrusion. It feels so deep. How can anyone like this?

 

When Niji starts fucking in rhythm and there's less chance Sanji is going to bite down, Yonji takes his mouth again. The pain doesn't lessen with the pace Niji sets and Sanji can barely breathe past Yonji. The two brothers aren't working together much, so he's under constant assault with no reprieve.

 

Niji is making plenty of noise and doing his best to get Sanji to as well. Niji hammers into him, knocking at his hips, and kicking at his knees to open his legs more. He's talking between thrusts, any filthy shit that comes to mind, "You like that?" and "You've always been our bitch, haven't you?" As if Sanji could feel any more disgusting than he already does.

 

Sanji refuses, absolutely refuses, to give them any more than they're already taking. He keeps his voice in and allows no tears to fall. He glares up at Yonji, as murderous as he can manage with a cock in his mouth. Yonji looks taken aback, but snickers when Niji forces Sanji so far forward that he chokes again. After, Sanji needs all of his focus to get through this alive and fully limbed.

 

Eventually, Yonji's hips stutter and he shoves even deeper down Sanji's throat. Sanji arches backwards feebly, because Yonji isn't letting up and he _can't breathe_.

 

"Yonji…on his face," Niji pants out.

 

Yonji's eyelids flutter at the suggestion and he barely pulls out in time to shoot his load all over Sanji's face. Most of it lands over his nose and in his mouth, the second burst getting in his hair. He can't move his hands to do anything about it. He can only gasp helplessly while Niji continues to pound into him. Niji leans forward to cover Sanji's back and puts his lips right next to his ear.

 

"Think Pudding will still want you after this?" He whispers nastily.

 

This is what rips a single sob out of his abused throat. A black hatred passes over Sanji, for all of them, but also for himself. The noise does something to Niji and he starts bucking more wildly. With a throaty moan, he digs his fingers into Sanji's thighs and comes. Sanji can feel that too, something hot and wet shooting into him. It's so terrible; he wishes they would kill him instead.

 

Niji rests his weight over Sanji for a few moments before shoving away. Sanji stays, arms still trapped under Yonji. The limbs prickle with the lack of circulation. He distantly worries about what will happen if they stay like that too long.

 

Before Sanji can become too comfortable, a fist grabs the back of his collar and yanks him across the bed. Ichiji pulls Sanji into his lap with an arm wrapped around him and chest flush against his back, like some mock embrace. Sanji goes perfectly still. Ichiji may have let him get away with fighting the other two in his panic, but…Sanji can't resist _him_. That's how he worded it, wasn't it?

 

Ichiji seizes Sanji's chin and turns him to look at his face. Sanji averts his eyes before he can stop himself, god, how is he this weak? Satisfied, Ichiji drops Sanji's head, letting it loll forward. He briefly wipes the cum off his glove on the dress, before grabbing the front and ripping it open. He makes short work of the top before doing the same to the lower gown until Sanji's front is completely revealed.

 

Sanji wishes he didn't look down. His skin is dark with bruises, and he can see blood on his thigh. He's not hard at all; Niji had been far too rough. He doesn't know if he can ever get hard again after this. Ichiji seems to want to test that theory as he reaches for Sanji's manhood to stroke.

 

Sanji closes his eyes. He doesn't care if it makes him weaker at this point. He can't watch himself be taken apart like this. He tries to shut out their voices when Niji and Yonji comment on his body reacting to the stimulation. Ichiji lifts Sanji's leg to his chest to further expose him, before slipping inside him. It hurts, of course, but it's much easier now that Niji has finished with him.

 

Ichiji fucks him like he did his mouth, slowly, allowing Sanji to experience the friction. He lets Sanji's weight drop him into the penetration, so Ichiji's cock can sink in as deeply as the position would allow. Sanji is vaguely aware of the repeated pressure on his prostate, working in tandem with the hand on his prick to force him into arousal. To make his body want what is being done to him.

 

Sanji thinks of Zeff and tries to stay strong. The effect is almost the opposite and he has to fight even harder not to cry. What would the old man think of this? Sanji wishes he was dead. He wishes his sister left him to rot alone in that cell. He wishes he starved on that rock. Sanji stops himself when he thinks of his crew. He can't bring himself to regret meeting them, not ever.

 

He wishes Luffy was here. So fucking much. Not the others, he couldn't bear it if they saw, he'd really rather die. But Luffy would be okay. Luffy always makes everything okay, no matter what.

 

Except this time.

 

Sanji finds his resolve and the tears stop. No one can save him now. He remains still, save for the jerking of Ichiji's thrusting. He only makes a small noise when an orgasm is finally wrung out of him, cum painting his stomach. He can't be any more humiliated than he already is. Ichiji takes his hips and fucks up into him more earnestly until another release coats his insides.

 

Ichiji drops him on the bed between all of them. The brothers sit and catch their breath, content to rest for the moment. Sanji can barely move, so he waits lying in filth to find out if it's finally, finally over. After a while, Ichiji inclines his head, "Yonji. Do you want a turn?"

 

Yonji looks the blond up and down before sneering. "Nah. He's all gross now. I don't want him," he says.

 

"Tch. Picky bastard," Niji snipes. "You won't get another chance, you know."

 

"You don't think he would cheat on Pudding with me?" Yonji jokes, but considers Sanji a second time. Eventually, he comes to a decision and pulls Sanji closer, lifting one of his legs for better access. Niji takes a place at his shoulder to watch with Ichiji. Sanji shuts his eyes and goes limp. Just let them finish.

 

**~Bad End~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or yaoi-Santa won't bring you any rare pair.


End file.
